


australia

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: Loose Ends ‘Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist, Australia, Dialogue Heavy, Finding, Found, Gen, New York City, Talking, The Winchesters - Freeform, loose ends, narration, powers, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: "Interrupt me one more time and I will-""What? Turn me into a toy?"Cue a long suffering sigh.





	australia

Australia was nice. Peaceful. Not so much in terms of 'Apocalypse' or 'Lucifer rising'.

Or him being the antichrist.

He grew up in Australia, taken in by a nice elderly couple who missed having kids of their own.

"How cliche."

"Shut up."

And despite the poisonous spiders or venomous snakes, he was happy there. It's not like he could die anyways.

After Lucifer was (assumably) killed or put away again, Jesse's powers fell a little. He could still do great things, of course. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go home to see how it was going.

"I guess worldwide teleportation only comes with the upgrade."

"Again, shut up."

When his adopted parents died-

"I'm sorry."

"Literally stop interrupting me."

"Sorry!"

When his adopted parents died, they left him most of their things. He took the money and bought himself a plane ticket back to the States. One way.

In America, he didn't have much. When he went back to his parents - well, first set of adopted parents, they had moved on. He didn't want to intrude. "Oh, hi guys! I'm your son who went missing eight years ago! So, I know I should only be fourteen, but it's fine. I'm the antichrist, see, so I'm nineteen now."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't not wanting to intrude and more he didn't know how the fuck to explain.

"That's so weird. I'm like, five years older than you. I was alive before you were a fetus. Yet we're the same age."

"I give up."

He wandered for a bit. Settled down in New York City, which was a pretty new environment. 

And then... the Winchesters happened.

"As they do."

"Yeah, 'the Winchesters happened' is a fair representation of all the shit that's gone down in the past thirteen years, I think."

They'd found him in New York, tracking 'suspicious supernatural activity'. And pretty much dragged him kicking and screaming here.

Far from as nice as they'd been eight years ago. Something terrible happened, he figured. Like the change between a kindergartner and Year 12.

"Year 12?"

"A senior."

"Oh, right. You're Australian."

And that was how he ended up here, at-

"Wait, if you aged so differently, how did you go through school?"

"For the last time, stop interrupting!" Jesse Turner glared at the girl.

Claire Novak put her hands up defensively. "You were finished with the story anyways!"

He rolled his eyes. "I was homeschooled."

"Your parents didn't question it?"

Shrugging, he grabbed another plate from the stack. "Nah. Maybe they didn't notice."

"Odd," Claire mused, sitting on the counter and making no effort to help.

"Claire, stop sitting around and start helping me or I'm telling Jody that you're not even considering going back to college."

"Okay, okay!"


End file.
